I Fight For You While You Fight Me
by Sabaku no Tsuki
Summary: The Ultimate Shield & indestructable body for 3 hours, what more could a girl ask for? Violet Vi Britannia; known today in 2017 as Crow Kigurai, is a princess of Britannia and has said Geass. Will this power fall into Britannia's hands? Or Zero's hands?
1. Chapter 0

**New Name:** Crow Kigurai

**Birth Name:** Violet Li Britannia

**Age:**

17

**Gender:** Female

**Looks: **see my profile picture.

**Geass from K2: **The power of the ultimate shield. The Geass can produce a force field that deflects anything and everything thrown at it (Including the fleia from Code Geass R2, which may or may not happen. This story takes place in the very beginning of the show and I hope I can be able to get to the second season. it is just as interesting as the first one.)The **side-effect** to this Geass is that the user is unable to reuse their Geass for 3 hours, during which the user indestructible. Their body is immune to any harm as long as there is a second in the 3 hours. The **weakness** to this Geass is that the user experiences internal pain for half of the three hours while the body is indestructible. The level of pain varies with the size of the shield created from the use of this Geass: If the Shield is smaller than a one meter radius sphere (Or just hovers over the shape of the user's body) then there is absolutely no pain for the entire 3 hours. However, if the radius is larger than a one kilometer radius sphere, organs may be destroyed depending on how long the Geass is used for. During the 3 hours of the weakness, limited Geass may be used as many times as the limited Geass user wishes. This Geass can be used frequently but if it is not reused within half an hour of the previous use, then the weakness will be activated.

**Personality:** Violet loves to invent things and will do anything to test them our right away, making her extremely courageous and outgoing. Violet still likes to keep things to herself and is an amazing actress.

**Name: **K2

**Age:** Unknown

**Looks: **Short black hair that spikes at the back but not up like Sasuke Uchiha's hair, has amethyst eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Hey Suzarugi-chan!"It was just after the war had ended and a 10-year old Suzaku Kururugi was gazing over the newly destroyed Japan. He turned to his right and saw an old friend of his running towards him. "Hello Violet!" Suzaku greeted bowing to the runaway princess as she ran over, a deep blush on his face. He heard a thump and a groan as he stood up again to see that Violet had tripped not far from where he was. He ran over and let out a light laugh at her clumsy self._

_Suzaku always loved the way her long black hair swayed in their pink tails as she ran, her two different colored eyes would be full of glee whenever she set her eyes upon him. Her eyes were her trait, Suzaku was not sure if he would not be able to tell her apart from other people when they grew up, but he knew by the way she acts that he would be able to tell right at the beginning. The way she dresses would stand out as well. Unlike most girls he knew from Japan, Violet always wore jean shorts and a tube top with the words, "Kill and run" written over the front, it fit her perfectly and hugged her small but matured figure. _

_"Still as clumsy as ever I see Violet," Suzaku laughed at the girl, helping her to stand now. Violet did not let out a single giggle as she stared at the boy in front of her sadly, before she spoke. "I'm leaving Suzarugi-chan..." Suzaku was alarmed by the news, his mouth open slightly as he silently gasped. He instantly grinned at her as he replied, "You'll come right back though right? This is your new home after all."_

_Violet sighed before pulling Suzaku into a tight hug, causing a blush to crawl on his face once more. "The world around me right now is dead and there is nothing left for me here. Innocent people have been killed out there! I can't just stand around when Lulu and Nunna might be hurt! So I'm going to go find them!" Lelouch and Nunnally were friends of their, but were more important to Violet than Suzaku. They were the only ones she could call Blood-related family, they all were runaways from the Royal Britannian Empire and family. Suzaku nodded his head firmly and hugged Violet back just as tightly as she hugged him._

Suzaku opened his eyes as he realized he had fallen asleep in his last class of his first day at Ashford Academy: Britannian History. He silently hated listening to how the Britannians overtook his country, separating him from his friends for seven years, during which he became an honorary Britannian soldier. Now that he was enrolled in Ashford Academy, he was able to find two of his three friends from his old life in Japan before the war. He just wished that the last of their friend was alright and unharmed, and prayed silently to see her smile at him again in person. Suzaku let out a sigh as the bell rang and the students slowly filed out of the room.

Lelouch Lamperouge, a friend of Suzaku's had heard the brunette sigh and walked past him, bumping the boy's chair slightly to gain his attention successfully. Suzaku turned his head in Lelouch's direction as the black-haired boy pulled at the collar of his uniform before walking out. Suzaku followed his friend to the roof where Lelouch stood looking over the school grounds, a couple of pigeons pecking at the ground not far from him.

"It's been 7 years since we've used this signal huh? When you used it, you seemed troubled though, is something wrong?" Suzaku questioned leaning against the stone railing beside his best friend. "I should be asking you that, ever since you saw me in class this morning you've been slightly depressed. Looking for Violet perhaps?" Lelouch gave Suzaku a knowing smile which turned into a smirk seeing a blush on the Japanese boy's face.

"I thought she would be with you and Nunnally but it appears I was wrong, she's still missing..." Suzaku trailed off looking out to the students on the ground, how most of them would be surrounded with their friends. "Speaking of which, do I still call you Lelouch, or do you go by another name now?" "I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now, the same goes with Nunnally. The old Lelouch is dead by papers, so for safety reason we had to change our names." "Oh, I see," Suzaku smiled at Lelouch as the mood lightened up a bit before looking forward again. "Think I'll make any new friends here? They all think nothing of me since I'm an eleven," Lelouch looked at his friend shocked for a few seconds before his face softened.

"Don't sweat it Suzaku, I heard a new student is coming tomorrow and supposedly he is also Japanese," Lelouch stated as Suzaku looked at him, most likely shocked from hearing Lelouch say Japanese instead of eleven. "Oh really? Another Japanese, well that'll be relieving, wonder what they'll be like." "Even if you both don't get along, Nunnally and I were your friends and we still are. We've got your back," Suzaku gave a small smile. "Well, about that. I don't think we should be seen talking to each other; I don't want the others to get the wrong idea about you or Nunnally. It would be best if we kept us being friends a secret." Lelouch opened his mouth to protest but Suzaku's pager went off, startling the soldier. The two friends let out a laugh before Suzaku stood straight. "I have to get back to work, I'm sorry to just run off like this," Suzaku stated scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, duty calls, but seriously, come by sometime. I'm sure Nunnally would love to know you're alright; after all, you were just accused of killing Prince Clovis. She was really worried about you," Lelouch said smiling. Suzaku nodded in response as his pager went off again. He turned to leave, waving over his head as he ran off the roof back into the school. Lelouch looked out to the sky as Suzaku ran down the stairs that led back to the roof, both of them thinking at the same time.

_'Violet, I hope you're alright.'_


	3. Chapter 2

"Now class settle down!" I heard the homeroom teacher shout to the class inside the room I stood outside of. The students slowly quieted down inside and I heard the teacher continue. "Today we have another new student joining us today. Please give him a warm welcome," I took that as a cue to enter and I now stood in front of many Britannian students. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher suggested as the class murmured to one another. I heard comments like, "Oh! He is so cute!" or "Man, I was hoping for a cute girl!" I cleared my throat and silenced them before I began speaking.

"My name is Crow Kigurai, I am an eleven who was adopted by a kind Britannian family at the age of 11 a few months after the war had ended. It is an honor to meet you all," I finished resisting the urge to bow to them all. It would only place me in a lower respect than they already had placed me. The class all started to whisper loudly to their seat mates, harshly muttering the word eleven here and there.

"Alright now class, settle down! You're all still in my class for the next 5 minutes so be quiet until the bell rings!" The teacher's voice boomed out over the students, causing then to become quiet once again. "I am terribly sorry Crow, why don't you go take a seat behind Suzaku?" I looked up and the teacher, Mr. Johnson I believe, and walked up the aisle to the brunette boy who stood from his spot. I didn't even need for him to; I already knew who he was from 8 years ago back in Japan. Many heads turned in my direction and the students of my new class would whisper to themselves causing me to let out an annoyed sigh. Suzaku suddenly stood and walked up to the Mr. Johnson, who gave him an uncertain gaze after Suzaku mentioned something to him and muttered, "But make it quick." Suzaku nodded before he made his way up to me with determination in his eyes, the entire class watching him as he halted in front of me and did something that surprised the entire class, other than Mr. Johnson.

"Konnichiwa Kigurai-san, watashi no namae wa Kururugi Suzaku desu. Irasshai," Suzaku spoke as he gave me a low bow. The entire class started to talk loudly to one another, some wondering what he had said. I stared at him for a while, Suzaku becoming slightly nervous as he held us breath while he stood straight. "Quite a bold move Kururugi..." I began causing the students to become quiet again. "...speaking in our dialect when our freedom was taken from us. All just to make me feel welcomed I presume?" I continued before standing up as well. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." I smiled before bowing and leaving the classroom as the bell rang.

I walked to my first period class, which happened to be P.E. and stopped by my locker. I noticed it was already open and pulled the door grabbing my gym shirt. As I was closing the locker I inspected the shirt to see that someone had spray-painted it, the words "Stupid Elevens" was messily written on the front and the back, the pain still slightly wet meaning this was done recently. I sigh started walking to the sinks to wash the writing off, knowing it wasn't going to be dried before third period. As I neared the sinks, the announcements came on and a female voice called out all across the school grounds.

"Hey everyone! It's your Student Council President Milly Ashford here and guess what everyone! Cat hunt! There is a runaway cat and if you are the lucky winner who finds this cat, you will receive a kiss from one of the student council members!" I could have sworn my gray eye twitched while a sweat drop rolled down the back of my head as another voice came onto the announcements.

"I think the cat might have an injured leg, it's one of its footsteps were softer than the others." My eyes widened slightly before going back. "That voice was Nunnally," I whispered to myself quickly soaking my P.E. shirt and attempting to wash it. A soft meow came from my left leg as something pawed at the pant-leg of my shin. I halt what I was doing and looked down to the source of the meow. A tiny cat with a bandage around its right front leg was attempting to pull off a mask that had stuck itself on its head. I gently picked up the feline and plucked the mask off it and let it run away happily before studying the mask.

I realized it was the mask of Zero, the terrorist who saved Suzaku on television. But if the cat had it and was running away on campus, then someone in this school is Zero. I slipped the mask into my bag as someone rounded the corner and ran right into me. I look down at the person who fell and realized it was Lelouch, a friend from when I was staying with Suzaku at the Kururugi Shrine. "Hey, Crow right? Have you seen the cat? Was it carrying something?" Lelouch questioned panicking as he looked around the empty courtyard. "Yes my name is Crow, I saw the cat and it went that way," I stated helping him up. "But did you see what it had?" I shook my head no and he took off running after the cat not even saying bye. I knew then that Lelouch was Zero, and he definitely wants to keep that a secret.

~Lelouch~

Lelouch slammed his fist against the wall of his room in anger as C2 watched him, hugging a stuffed animal she got from the pizza company. "You should have been more careful Lelouch, you almost fell off the roof today," C2 stated lying back on Lelouch's bed. "That doesn't matter, what does is the fact that the mask is still missing!" Lelouch yelled sitting down at his desk with his head in his hands. "I'm sure someone will realize it was Zero's and will attempt to return it to the terrorists you work with, in any case I doubt they would kill you for it. They probably will never find out it belongs to you," C2 replied with her emotionless tone. The automatic door opened and Lelouch's maid Sayoko walked in with a box in her hands. "My Lord? A classmate left something for you," Sayoko stated holding out the box for Lelouch to see his name written on top of the case. "Oh, thank you Sayoko," Lelouch said grabbing the box before the maid left. Lelouch opened the box and saw his mask sitting safely on a cushion with a note underneath it. Lelouch opened it and read the note aloud. A crow was drawn on the top of the folded piece of paper.

**"It makes sense that you of all people would be Zero. Your secret it safe with me."**


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm back K2, I better not find you in my room!" I called out to the currently empty house. The sounds of a door bursting open and stomping sounded from upstairs causing me to sigh. _'This kid was going to be the death of me and then his wish will never be fulfilled,'_I thought to myself as I placed my school bad on the kitchen table and opened the fridge, only to see it almost empty except for some leftover tofu.

"K2, where did the Collins go? They didn't leave a note anywhere," I said as K2 walked into the kitchen with a bubble gum bubble on his lips. His black hair was slightly wet and his amethyst eyes stared at me with a bored expression on his face pale. "I think they went to get some groceries, this kitchen is a ghost town in here and they have, like, three teenagers to feed now, which will not concern me until you are on the verge of starving yourself to death, big problem there." He responded sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"You are such a spoiled brat you know that," I said grabbing my school bag and walking up stairs to my room with K2 following me. "Ah but you see that is just the reason why you love me so isn't that right?" I shook my head and sat down at my desk and pulled out a box from the bottom drawer.

"Ah, working on this thing again? I doubt it will work at all," K2 stated looking over my shoulder. "It's almost done, i'm sure I can get this to work. And even if I can't, i'll just use my Geass on it to make it work for me. You know how it is," I replied. "Yes, yes use your Geass I know. The power to animate anything you want, I gave the power to ya I think I would know what it does." K2 groaned as he hopped on my bed as I twisted a screw in place. "If you break the bed you'll be the one paying the Collins not me," I said hearing the loud groans of the bed as pressure was placed on it. K2 only grunted in response and left me to do my work for half an hour. I finished my newest project and placed in on the ground with a triumphant smile.

"Finished it, finally! I'm gonna test this out!" I exclaimed stepping on what appeared to be an old skate board. A light engulfed the soles of my feet as I felt the extra weight of the board on my feet and slowly, the skate board started to hover over the ground. K2 glanced over and shut his book with a loud thud before he stood with a smile on his face. "Nice job, a hover board huh? Gonna ride it to school now right?" I nodded and snapped three times before the hover board slowly shut off, settling on the floor once again as the board detached itself from my soles. "Can I try?" K2 asked with an innocent smile on his face. "Not a chance!" I shouted before the door bell rang. I placed the hover board back in the box and fixed K2 a glare before running down to the door.

When I opened it I saw Lelouch standing there panting slightly, as if he had ran over here. "Can I help you Lelouch?" I asked leaning against the door frame. I looked Lelouch in the eyes and suddenly he was gone! I blink and tried to remember when he left but my mind was blank. Why did he come here again, and why didn't I remember what I did from after school to when I got home? I just got a really big head ache from thinking about it so I just went back up stairs and let it leave my mind, going back to testing out my hover board.

~Lelouch (At the door)~

Lelouch rang the door bell of the Collins household and waited for Crow to answer the door. Lelouch had gotten the address of Crow Kigurai from a teacher with his Geass and ran here as quickly as he could, not the best decision of his life considering he was totally exhausted. _'I have got to concentrating in P.E. class now a days.' _Lelouch thought. The door opened and Crow stood there before leaning on the door frame, "Can I help you Lelouch?" Crow asked looking the boy in the eyes, '_perfect'_. "Yeah, could you answer a few questions for me? Then I would like for you to do me a little favour." Lelouch stated before activating his Geass. "Sure, what would you like to know?" Crow asked under the effect of Geass. "I know you were the one who brought the box with the mask in it to my room. You left it with Sayoko right?" Lelouch questioned. "Yes, after I wrote the letter during the cat chase and left it with the maid, knowing she would not open it since it was not her place to look inside when it was to be given to her master." The banished prince smirked to himself, _'He is quite cautious and smart. Perhaps I should make him join the Black Knights once I announce them,"_he thought. "For my favour, I command you to forget everything that had to do with the mask earlier today, and when the time comes that I show you the letters A-I-N-N-A-T-I-R-B-I-V-T-E-L-O-I-V written on a piece of paper, I want you to join me without question." Crow smiled and nodded as Lelouch turned back around and started to walk away, out of his sight.


End file.
